Currently, further miniaturization of electric elements is desired in accordance with miniaturization and high densification of devices. As an example of such electric elements, an electric element attracts attention, the electric element in which two electrodes with a minute-gap in between (nanogap electrodes) are used, the minute-gap being bridged by a functional organic molecule. For example, there is known an electric element in which a catenane is deposited on a gap of nanogap electrodes formed by using platinum. (Refer to non-patent document 1, for example.) By applying a voltage to the nanogap electrodes, the catenane is subjected to an oxidation-reduction reaction, so that a switching operation becomes available.
Another electric element also attracts attention, the electric element in which a gap of nanogap electrodes is bridged by a nano-particle. For example, there is known an electric element in which nanogap electrodes are formed by using silver sulfide and platinum, and a silver particle is deposited on a gap of the nanogap electrodes. (Refer to non-patent document 2, for example.) By applying a voltage to the nanogap electrodes, an electrochemical reaction occurs, so that the silver particle is expanded and contracted. Accordingly, the nanogap electrodes can be connected and disconnected, namely, a switching operation becomes available.
However, all of the above-mentioned switching elements need a specific synthetic molecule or a complex metal composite to be deposited on a gap of nanogap electrodes. In addition, since a chemical reaction is used for a switching operation therein, there is a problem that such switching elements easily deteriorate.
Accordingly, a switching element is developed, the switching element made from stable material, which is silicon oxide and gold, by a simple manufacturing method, which is oblique vapor deposition, and capable of stably repeating a switching operation. (Refer to patent document 1, for example.)    Non-Patent Document 1: Science, 289 (2000) 1172-1175    Non-Patent Document 2: Nature, 433 (2005) 47-50    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-79335